militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2019 Gabonese coup d'état attempt
| map_type = Gabon | map_relief = yes | map_size = 200px | map_mark = Green pog.svg | map_marksize = 10 | map_caption = Nexus of coup in Libreville (marked green), Gabon | map_label = Libreville | result = Coup failed * President Ali Bongo Ondimba appoints Julien Nkoghe Bekale as Gabon's new prime minister | commander1 = President Ali Bongo Ondimba | commander2 = Lt. Kelly Ondo Obiang | strength1 = Armed Forces of Gabon * National Gendarmerie of Gabon | strength2 = Armed Forces of Gabon faction * Republican Guard | casualties1 = | casualties2 = 2 killed 8 arrested }} On 7 January 2019, members of the Armed Forces of Gabon announced a coup d'état in Gabon. Military officers claimed that they had ousted President Ali Bongo, who had come into power in 2016 after a controversial election and protests. During the absence of Ali Bongo, who was receiving medical treatment in Morocco, armed rebels in the capital city Libreville took hostages and declared that they had established a "National Restoration Council" to "restore democracy in Gabon". Widespread Internet outages occurred throughout the country, though it is unknown whether the Internet was shut down by the rebels themselves or by civilians. Gabon's government later declared that it had reasserted control. Additionally on 6 January 2019, a day before the coup attempt, American President Donald Trump sent 80 US troops to Gabon amid fears of violent protests in neighbouring Democratic Republic of the Congo. DR Congo News Al Jazeera|website=www.aljazeera.com|access-date=13 January 2019}} Developments The military spokesman and leader of Patriotic Movement of the Defence and Security Forces of Gabon, Lieutenant Kelly Ondo Obiang, stated on national radio and state television on early Monday morning that he and his supporters were disappointed by President Ali Bongo’s message to the nation on New Year's Eve, calling it a "relentless attempt to cling onto power" and saying it "reinforced doubts about the president's ability to continue to carry out of the responsibilities of his office". Obiang also claimed they were setting up a "National Restoration Council...for restoring democracy" in Gabon. A nationwide internet disruption was detected by global internet observatory NetBlocks starting at approximately 7:00 am UTC. Among other things, Obiang delivered the following message on national radio: At the time of the coup, on 7 January, President Bongo was receiving unrelated medical treatment in Morocco; he had been out of the country for about two months. President Bongo had suffered a stroke while in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, in October; his recorded New Year's wishes were the first time he had spoken in public since then. The pro-coup forces seized control of the national broadcaster Radio Télévision Gabonaise. Gabon's Republican Guard deployed various armoured vehicles throughout the capital, including Nexter Aravis MRAPs, a type not previously known to have been in the Gabonese Military's inventory. The coup attempt was put down by 10:30 am after the Gabonese Gendarmerie Intervention Group assaulted the Radio Télévision Gabonaise in which the pro-coup forces were holed up. Two pro-coup soldiers were killed in the assault. Officers involved in the coup took hostages which have since been released by Gabonese officials. Hours after the coup announcement, government officials stated that the situation was "under control" with rebels arrested or on the run; two of the rebels were shot dead and Lieutenant Obiang was reported under arrest. NetBlocks observed that internet connectivity was briefly (though partially) restored across Gabon by 10:00 am UTC before falling back offline, and only returning fully 11:00 am the next day. Security Minister Guy-Bertrand Mapangou stated that the eight surviving rebels were handed over to the public prosecutor. The government of Gabon announced that President Bongo would be returning to the country "very soon". International reactions * : The chairperson of the organization's commission Moussa Faki Mahamat condemned the coup attempt. * Egypt: The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Egypt has condemned the coup attempt. * : French Foreign Ministry criticised the actions carried out by the Military. "Gabon's stability can only be ensured in strict compliance with the provisions of its constitution" said a spokeswoman of the ministry. * : In a statement, the Department of International Relations and Cooperation said "South Africa reaffirms the African Union principle of the total rejection of all unconstitutional change of power". * : Turkish Foreign Ministry declared its condemnation of the coup attempt: "Turkey opposes all attempts to illegally overthrow democratically elected governments". TRT Español|website=''Trt.net.tr''|language=es-ES|access-date=8 January 2019}} * : Alluding to the coup attempt, President Muhammadu Buhari said "The military officers in Gabon should understand that the era of military coups and governments in Africa and indeed worldwide, is long gone". * : President Idriss Deby, who is also the current head of the Economic Community of Central African States, also condemned the coup attempt and applauded the swift action taken by Gabonese defense and security forces in quashing the coup. See also *2016 Gabonese protests *1964 Gabonese coup d'état *History of Gabon References External links *Gabon: apparente tentative de coup d'Etat en l'absence du président convalescent Gabon Coup d'etat attempt Category:Conflicts in 2019 Category:Government of Gabon Category:January 2019 events in Africa Category:Politics of Gabon Category:Wars involving Gabon Category:21st century in Libreville